neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Merpeople Spells
Spells are used by merpeople to do things their natural powers don't allow them to do. Spells usually need ingredients. Northern Spells Arctic Marshmallow A Northern recipe with few ingredients required, but a very complicated and delicate technique of cooking. Add foul-smelling oysters and Arctic sea lavender into a bowl, then cool the water to the exact temperature of the Beaufort Sea in late December, which will cause the flavors to transfer. The process has to be gradual and cannot be rushed, otherwise the flowers will freeze and the shells will break creating a foul-smelling goo. Once the sand in a small hourglass runs out, immediately add a dash of dried plankton of Baltic Sea to stop the transference. When done, Arctic Marshmallow is pink. The flavor of Arctic Marshmallow is described to be tart, yet sweet. File:AM-1.png|Arctic sea lavender and foul-smelling oysters Creating Marshmallow Arctic.jpg File:AM-3.png|Arctic Marshmallow done Ondina With Arctic Marshmallow.jpg Tasting Ondina's Arctic Marshmallow.jpg Fifty Moons Potion This potion magnifies the effect of the Full Moon to fifty. The potion is required to be used on transformed merpeople, in the Moon Pool during the Full Moon. The merperson which the potion is used on supposedly loses their powers forever. This potion is green in appearance. This spell possibly stimulates the effect of the special planetary alignment, that only occurs naturally every fifty years and removes one's powers forever. In "The Seventh Cycle", Mimmi and Ondina attempt to use this potion on Zac to remove his powers, but it was interrupted by Evie, who arrived to rescue, also resulted in Evie getting a tail and powers. The potion makes a second appearance in "Reversal of Fortune" when Mimmi and Ondina attempt to use it again to help Evie get her tail back after she loses it to the Water Dragon but the potion fails once again. *Ambergris *Sea urchin spines *Unknown Ingredient File:Green Potion.jpg File:Ondina And Mimmi Using Magic Potion.jpg File:Mermaids-3.gif File:Zac in Potion of 50 Moons.jpg File:Mimmi Using Fifty Moons Potion.jpg Remote Spell.gif Tailless Spell A powerful Northern spell that makes a merperson unable to grow a tail. This spell was cast by Nerissa on Zac, so he wouldn't grow a tail. However, this spell was broken when he accidentally fell in the Moon Pool. Nerissa is the only mermaid known to cast this spell. File:Zac and parents 3.JPG Zac Baby.jpg Moisturizing Lotion A Northern recipe that moisturizes merpeople's skin and also makes them look younger. When ingredients are not properly balanced, it can make one act younger as well. *Hand-ground Seaweed *1 drop of Jellyfish Extract File:Moisturizing Lotion.png|Seaweed File:Jellyfish Extract.png|Jellyfish Extract Mimmi's Lotion.png Perfume Creation A Northern recipe to make a perfume. Mimmi used to create a Lilypad essence perfume to give as birthday gift to Evie. Using cold extraction to extract the natural oil Lilypad. *Lilypad *Cold copper chamber File:lily pad.png|Lilypad File:evie's gift.png|Lilypad essence perfume done Transmutation Spell A Northern spell to change the form of an object or a person. Merpeople can only transmute objects that they have taken the essence from. The essence can be taken simply just by touching the object. The object or person is then covered in a pink goo-like substance. File:Transmutation 1.png File:Transmutation 2.png File:Transmutation 3.png Transmutation.gif Transmutation-2.gif Eastern Spells Knowledge Transference Spell An Eastern spell that transfers knowledge to another person, making them know what they know. Only tenth-level Eastern mermaids can cast it properly, and if not done right, it will transfer everything. File:Knowledge Transference.png Knowledge Transference.gif Chinese Ability.jpg Knowledge Transference Spell.jpg Spell Neutralizing Spell An Eastern spell used to neutralize other spells. When casting this spell, the Eastern mermaid's palm will glow golden on the other merperson's chest. In "Reversal of Fortune", Weilan attempt to use this spell on Ondina to help her get her legs back after she and Mimmi attempt to use the Fifty Moons Potion again to help Evie get her tail back after she loses it to the Water Dragon but the potion fails once again. File:Golden Palm.jpg Weilan Spell.gif Turn the Tide An Eastern spell used to turn magic back on itself. It is a form of Eastern mermaid self-defense. It is a very difficult spell to learn and Eastern mermaids are taught this spell when they are hatchlings. No Southern mermaid has mastered the spell, but a couple of them have tried. Zac Blakely, a Northern merman, mastered this spell. File:Turning The Tide.jpg File:Turn the Tide.gif Turn the Tide on Zac.gif Zac Turn the Tide.gif File:2aLhxRJTDDY.jpg Zac Turn the Tide on Dragon.gif Water Dragon Spell An Eastern spell that can turn a merperson or human into the Water Dragon that's sole purpose is to destroy mermaids. The only way to break the spell is by using the Jiao Long Bracelet. In "Legend of Jiao Long", Weilan revealed that another pod cast this spell on the land boy to punish the Chinese Mermaid and her pod. In "Homecoming", Nerissa revealed that Aurora used this same spell on her to destroy the Eastern pod. File:Mako-S3E8.png Water Dragon's Face.png Makomermaids21901.png Mermaids Against Water Dragon.jpg Mimmi With Water Dragon.jpg Evie is stripped of her tail and powers.gif 3x08-EvieLosesTail.gif 3x08-EvieLosesTail1.gif Southern Spells Heal Wounds Spell A Southern spell used for wounds healing. In "Evie Times Two", Rita mentioned that only tenth-level Southern mermaids can use this properly. Shape-change Spell A Southern spell used for taking other forms, via eye contact. The spell was created by accident by Poseidon by mixing squid ink and an unknown white powder. Once cast, the target will begin to glow. *Squid ink from Mariana Trench *Unknown white powder File:Shape-change Liquid.jpg File:Poseidon Cat-Eyes.jpg File:Poseidon Human-Eyes.jpg File:Poseidon as Evie.jpg File:Maxresdefault4.jpg Neutralizing Potion This potion is used to neutralize anything, including other spells. In "Evie Times Two", Nixie attempt to use this potion to restore Poseidon back to its original form after he turned in Evie by accident by mixing squid ink and an unknown white powder. Only tenth-level Southern mermaids can use this properly. File:Nixie With Potion.jpg Wish Granting A Southern recipe that gives merpeople the ability to grant wishes. After the ingredients are mixed with three powers, the solution needs to be smeared on a merperson's face who is in a mer-form. Then a wish can be made by others: either out loud, or only thinking of it (it may take a while for the wish to work). *2 spoon fulls of Golden algae *1 tuft of unnamed deep sea seaweed *½ of cup of 3 different types reef fungus (no certain names) File:Wish Giving Potion.png File:Cleo With Wish Granting Mix.jpg Moon Rings and Trident Spells Adapting Spell A Moon Rings and Trident spell of adaptation. Accelerated Growth Spell A Moon Rings and Trident spell to accelerate the growth of something. Accelerated Growth Spell.jpg Coma Spell A Moon Rings and Trident Spell to put a person in a coma. Rita Affected.jpg Rita passed out.jpg Containment Spell A Moon Rings and Trident spell to contain something. Chlorokinesis Spell A Moon Rings and Trident spell to grow or manipulate plants. Nixie using Moonring.JPG Chlorokinesis.gif Duplication Spell A Moon Rings and Trident spell that can duplicate matter in number. Duplication Spell.gif Ondina Using Moon Ring.jpg Enlargement Spell A Moon Rings and Trident spell to enlarge an object. Mimmi Enlarging The Lobster.jpg Enlarging Spell.gif Force Field Spell A Moon Rings and Trident spell to create magic shield/force field. Tumblr nmitmlsb1M1uotqdzo4 400.gif Girls using Moon Rings.jpg Lyla Using Moon Ring.jpg Nixie Using Moon Ring.jpg Sirena looking into the moonlight.jpg Incineration Spell A Moon Rings and Trident spell to incinerate an object. Incineration Spell.gif Puzzle Box Destroyed.png Legs Spell A Moon Ring and Trident spell to grow legs. This spell is only possible during a Full Moon or with a Moon Ring. It's not known if this spell is reversible, but most likely is. Mako Mermaids On Sand.jpg Legs Spell.gif Getting Legs.jpg Nixie, Lyla and Sirena With Legs.png Levitation Spell A Moon Rings and Trident spell to levitate matter. Levitation Spell.gif Evie Levitating Weilan and Ondina.jpg Levitation Spell.jpg Evie Floating Ondina.jpg Ondina Teaching Evie.jpg Object Manipulation Spell A Moon Rings and Trident spell to manipulate objects. IMG 20180120 204825.png IMG 20180120 204908.png IMG 20180120 205026.png IMG 20180120 204750.png Evie Using Moon Ring.jpg Object Manipulation Spell.gif Evie Object Manipulation Spell.gif IMG 20180120 205127.png Rain Stopping Spell A Moon Rings and Trident spell to hold back the rain. Remote Spell A Moon Rings and Trident spell to cast a spell on another person or place from a distance. Mimmi Using Fifty Moons Potion.jpg Remote Spell.gif Evie Scratching.jpg Shrinking Spell A Moon Rings and Trident spell to shrink matter. Shrinking Spell.gif Snowing Spell A Moon Rings and Trident spell to make it start snowing. Snow Falling Spell.gif Sirena and Lyla in Snow.jpg Rita foamed.jpg Rita as Mermaid.jpg Nixie wearing a raincoat.jpg Snowy Nixie.jpg Storm Spell A Moon Rings and Trident spell to summon a powerful and strong storm full of thunder and lightning. StormSpell1.png StormSpell2.png StormSpell3.png StormSpell4.png 973756e8f35c865787a1f77a7abb9289.jpg Trapping Spell A Moon Rings and Trident spell to trap a creature. Mimmi mentioned that Northern mermaids trap sharks in ice prisons. Mimmi's Spell.png Poseidon Being Disintegrated.png Mrs Trumble and the Puzzle Box.jpg Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Merpeople Spells